1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forced air vent filters and more particularly pertains to a new minivent air filter for filtering air passing through a vent in a force air system to remove dust and other particulate matter from the passing air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of forced air vent filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, forced air vent filters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,849; 5,100,445; 5,399,180; 5,597,392; and 5,679,121.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new minivent air filter. The inventive device includes a vent cover and a tubular vent sleeve in communication with the vent cover. The vent sleeve has a elongate slot. A pair of support rails are disposed in the vent sleeve below the elongate slot. A filter is inserted through the elongate slot into the vent sleeve.
In these respects, the minivent air filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering air passing through a vent in a force air system to remove dust and other particulate matter from the passing air.